<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Play Rehearsal by just_a_lesbian_with_swords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682924">Play Rehearsal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_lesbian_with_swords/pseuds/just_a_lesbian_with_swords'>just_a_lesbian_with_swords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:16:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_lesbian_with_swords/pseuds/just_a_lesbian_with_swords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small one shot of Christine and Jenna getting together cause Cinnabon is a pretty cute ship and really underrated</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christine Canigula/Jenna Rolan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Play Rehearsal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An older Cinnabon one shot I thought I'd post heere :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was after school, Drama club was going to perform another play. During lunch, Christine made all her friends sign up, even Michael. She was sure this would be a lot more fun then the other time they were all in a play together. Her last period teacher let the class out early, so her and Jenna had to wait for everyone else to show up.</p><p>"How long until school's over?"</p><p>"Mmm, 2 minutes until bell" Jenna replied to the short girl leaning against her.</p><p>"That's gonna take forever." Christine complained, getting restless in the chair.</p><p>"Want to go through some old costumes?"</p><p>"Yes!" She exclaimed, jumping out of the chair. The pair walked backstage and made their way to the storage room. Christine was the first to start rustling through the clothes. She found lots of her old costumes, but right now she wanted to find something new. While scavenging the racks, she found a beautiful dress that looked like it belonged to a princess. She decided to try it own, after all it looks like it was her size and there happened to be accessories nearby. While Jenna rustling through her own racks, not finding anything good. "Jenna!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"How do I look?" Christine asked her friend, emerging in the gown. Jenna didn't know what to say, of course she looked amazing with that shimmering blue dress and crown that shined with gems, she looked like a real life princess. She could feel her face become redder by the second. "Jenna?"</p><p>"You look amazing." Jenna sighed.</p><p>"Are you okay? Your face is really red." Christine asked, getting worried.</p><p>"What? Oh I'm fine." Jenna assured, hiding her face.</p><p>"Jen, it's okay, you can tell me." Her friend grinned. Jenna blushed harder, she was just so cute.</p><p>"You're cute." she blurted out, causing Christine to blush as well. </p><p>"Jenna," Christine started, holding Jenna's hands, "I think you're cute too."</p><p>"And wonderful, and nice, and talented." Jenna rambled, unable to stop at this point. Christine grabbed Jenna's face and pulled it close to hers.</p><p>"And you are caring, and smart, and amazing" She giggled, and sealed the gap between them with a kiss. It was a sweet, short kiss, but it was perfect. The pair separated and stayed like that, just standing close to each other. Then Christine kissed Jenna again, and this kiss lasted a bit longer then the first.</p><p>"Hope we're not interrupting anything." Rich teased. The couple turned to see their friends standing in the doorway. </p><p>"You gays make a cute couple." Michael commented.</p><p>"Don't you mean guys?"</p><p>"I know what I said Jenna." </p><p>Christine left to take off the gown, after the squad made their way back into the main room, Christine and Jenna holding hands as they walked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OKay where the fuck did the ship name 'Cinnabon' come from???</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>